


crossdressing

by lowkey_boke



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkey_boke/pseuds/lowkey_boke
Summary: Rio and the other girls force Nagisa to crossdress.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	crossdressing

**Nagisa’s POV**

“Hey Nagisa!” Rio called me out.  _ Oh no, not her.  _ All the girls of the class (including Ritsu) were behind her.

“H-Hello Río” I greeted, I felt how my voice was shaking.

“I hope you didn’t forget about today’s plan” she stated devilishly. Oh, yes, you may be asking what’s’ today’s plan’, well, Rio had had the great idea of taking me to go shopping with all the girls. They are always up to no good so I’m sure they want to dress me up like a girl.

“B-But…” I needed to make up some excuse.

“No, no, Nagisa-kun, you are coming” Kayano was the one talking this time.

“Grab him” Rio said, Yada and Kataoka did so.

“Rio, p-please”. But there was no way I could convince her.

“Let’s go!” she commanded. I don’t know how but they managed to take me to the mall (a.k.a lazy writer) and forced as I had feared to put on a dress.

“Okay girls, now return me my clothes please” I begged.

“Nope, the fun has just begun Nagisa-kun” Rio stated teasingly, I got into the dresser. uhhh, I hated this, I felt tears coming to my eyes, I know you may think it’s just a silly joke but not for me, I never want to go home because my mother would dress me up with this stupid dresses, I hate people telling me that I look like a girl cause I’m not! I really wished to get out of here, I couldn’t stand going out again in another dress as they tell me that the color matches my eyes or that I look adorable, I’m a boy, I’m not supposed to look adorable, but when Rio have an idea she don’t let it go that easily so I’m sure she won’t let me go. Wait, I have my phone, I can call someone, …, but who? I really have no one but--that’s it, I’ll call Karma, although I don’t know if it’s a good idea… I don’t care, I need to talk to someone and he is the only one I have.

I tipped his number rapidly.

“Hi Nagisa-kun, what’s up?”he greeted.

“Karmaaa, Rio and the other girls had took me into the mall and are making me try dresses and they won’t let me go I need your heeeelp” I explained, making a great effort for not sounding as if I was almost going to cry, what I was. But to my explanation he just chuckled.

“Don’t laugh!” I yelled.

“Sorry. I’m on my way” He said through the phone.

“Thank youuu” I replied hanging up.

“Nagisa! What are you doing?, come out!” Kayano shouted but I just responded that I wasn’t ready yet.

“Karma! What are you doing here?” I heard Rio ask at some point letting me know that Karma had arrived.

“You didn’t thought you could mess up with Nagisa without me right?” He answered,  _ he had come to help me or to make fun of me like the everybody  _ I wondered

**Karma’s POV**

I opened the door smiling but when I did I saw my little blue-haired friend in a white dress, curled up and with watery eyes, my heart broke with the pic, I quickly stepped in and shut the door behind my.

“What are you doing Karma” “Karma, open the door” I heard some girls from the other side but I just locked and sat besides my friend.

“Hey Nagisa-kun, are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“It’s just like with my mother, but I’m not a girl!” he shouted between sobs. 

“But that dress looks good on you” I stated with a soft chuckle, he really looked cute.

“Karma!” He said pissed off.

“I know, I know, it’s alright now okay?” I tried to comfort him and put my arm on his shoulders. My heart ached, I felt sorry for him, and remembering some times that I had also teased him with that stuff I felt so guilty.

“I’ll get you out of here” I started rubbing his hair.

“They took my clothes, and there's no way I’m going out with them dressed like this” he said, tears still running down his soft pink cheeks.

“Well, then we’ll wait until they get tired and leave, is that okay?” I asked.

“You’ll wait with me?” He inquired calming down a bit..

“Of course” I told him whipping out his tears.

“Thank you Karma-kun” Nagisa said hugging me tightly, I smiled and hugged him back.

From time to time some girl would ask us to get out from the other side of the door, and when they were silent for too much time I would take a look to see if they were gone, most of the girls left early but Kayano and Rio weren’t going to give up so easily. 

We had been there about an hour when I realized that Nagisa had fallen asleep in my lap.

I still could see Rio’s shoes under the door.

“Rio! Stop this!” I shouted.

“No way Karma-kun” she replied.

“You made him cry!” I yelled angrily. There was a moment of silence after that.

“R-Really?” she inquired.

“Yes! Now give him back his clothes!” I responded. I heard a sigh and she threw Nagisa’s above the door

“I didn’t want it to end this way, tell him I’m sorry, although you must admit it had been funny” Rio said. 

“Hey Nagisa-kun” I woke him up, he looked adorable while sleeping but it was getting late and we needed to leave.

“huh?” 

“Nagisa-kun, they all left” I told him.

“oh, okay, thank you so much Karma” He said hugging me again. 

“You’re always welcome Nagisa, let’s go now” I replied standing. 

He changed and I walked him to his hose before going to mine, I felt so bad for what had happened, he was so cute and kind, he didn’t deserve all he was going through with his mother and then this kind of things… I couldn’t stand to see him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> huh… not really sure if I should look for an end for this story but I guess I’ll live it like this ;)


End file.
